


Nummy Treats

by rsadelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-01
Updated: 2001-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike and Xander have a little morning fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nummy Treats

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to that fangs challenge. Also, this contains a gratuitous movie reference.

"Wakey, wakey, Spike." I open my eyes to find Xander straddling me and waving a warmed pouch of blood in my face. I'm still tied down. Drinking the rapidly cooling packaged blood while smelling his blood, his hot, flowing blood, is an exquisite torture. I want so much to drink from him, but just this is enough to make my cock harden.

He watches me speculatively. When I've finished my meal, he grasps my head and leans down to kiss me. His tongue snakes into my mouth. The touch on my fangs so soon after feeding is almost too much. My hips buck upwards. He is as hard as I am.

He kisses me again and works one hand down between us to grip my cock. I thrust up into him and I can feel the slow roll of his hips thrusting down into mine. He slides one finger into my mouth and very carefully, very deliberately, scrapes the pad of it against my fangs. The taste of real, pumping blood explodes onto my tongue. I suck at his finger greedily.

His mouth joins his hand and he laps at my teeth with quick little strokes of his tongue. We're still rocking against each other. He does something incredible using his finger and tongue against my fangs. My hips jerk involuntarily. My orgasm takes over my body. I drop back into the chair. He grinds into me fiercely, still playing with my fangs, until he, too, comes.

He settles back carefully, breathing heavily, and smiles at me. He licks his lips. Then he licks mine.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


End file.
